How I became the flame haired she beast
by passionate009
Summary: This is Victoria's first hand story of her life and becoming a vampire. All of this is just based on what I think would happen. I do not own any of the twilight characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

It was unnatural, the way my life ended; for a straight A student the youngest child of 3 growing up with older brothers. Always protected always watched, always perfect. My parents always thought that I would be the proud wife to some rich doctor or lawyer or some sort of trophy wife to a political power house, I assumed being the perfect child to the perfect parents in the perfect neighbor hood that they would be right.

My life started in the hospital that my father worked in as a surgeon; I was the final addition to the family. My mother was a stay at home mother, keeping everything perfectly in order, including my two older brothers. To my mothers delight I was born with the brightest red hair the family had seen in generations, my brothers affectionately called me the light of my mother's eyes. I was the baby, the one they had waited on for so long. My brothers who were 8 years older than me kept a good eye out for trouble, protecting me from hurting myself as a baby and toddler and protecting me from anyone else hurting me as a teenager.

As I had before mentioned I was the model student, in the student council and captain of the cheerleading squad, I fulfilled my parents every dream. They had after all waited for a very long time for me, it was the least I could do. Any venture my mother set before me I accomplished with the magnificence that they came to expect from me. However, they did not know of any of my true dreams. I never once argued the choices they so thoughtfully chose for my benefit, I kept my mouth closed and worked to get a scholarship to a school that I had no desire to obtain. The details now are fuzzy but I remember the excitement of escape, the pure joy and thrill of the thought that for once in my beyond perfect life I could take chances and live freely even for the short time that my college experience would measure to be in the length of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

The months leading up to my death.. Chapter 1

Senor year, the year that all kids wait for; we all couldn't wait to "get out of this town" and live our own lives. Looking back I don't remember much, I was after all going through the motions for my parent's sake. It's said to be not to uncommon to not remember it at all ... being human. The things that most humans enjoy so much seem truly disturbing to me now, like food and all sorts of meaningless things.

After my graduation my family threw a party that everyone envied, none of which I thought was as impressive as the triumph I found in leaving home. I went to a large college in a large city, New York I think. It seems quite unimportant compared to the events which took place there. I had been in school for months, it was cold out … one night that I remember sharply was the night that I met him.

Tall and ruggedly handsome, I was at a bar with some of the kids I had class with. We were all underage and had fake IDs which I was greatly proud of; having had no previous criminal activity it was fun to have such disobedience. Though secretive as is was, it still felt measureable in my book. I spotted him immediately and was waiting for the right moment, I had been giving him flirtatious looks that the girls had taught me and so far he had missed them all. After far too much to drink I became ill and we left the bar for the night; weeks of this had passed, I had watched time and time again the drunk girls that fell over him winning his attention over my more passive take on flirting.

Finally I had enough of this loosing him, I took several shots and walked straight up to him and kissed him on the lips. He noticed my friends and let me down easy, crushed by his rejection I continued to drink into the early hours. My friends all left one by one reminding me to take it easy and call if I needed anything. I didn't live far so when the bar finally closed I decided to walk off the boos which at that point was highly unlikely, I stumbled out the door and into the alley to puke when I saw him. Leaning against the wall looking as devious as any man could, the nausea vanished when I looked into those deep and strange eyes. The most curious color of red I had only seen because of the street lamp shining in brightly, he strode up to me and started kissing me. I willingly gave in at first but then I remembered how strange it was that his eyes were such a deep shade of red. I pushed him away from my lips and laughed "What are those contacts? Do you think your some sort of vampire or something?"

He laughed in turn at my questions "As a matter of fact they are not contacts, and yes my love I am a vampire." My curiosity in my drunken stupor took over. "Prove it." And with that with me in his arms he jumped to the top of the bar, carrying me in his arms we went from roof top to roof top. He stopped at last at a building that looked like my dorms; he roughly stood me on my feet facing him. He looked at me inquisitively as if he were pondering my calm façade. He light ran his fingers through my flaming red curls, turning a piece in the light of the moon waiting for me to say something.

"Well I guess you are, but how does that all work? Are you like gonna turn to dust in the sun or what?" as drunk as I was curious. He laughed loudly at my boldness and perhaps my intoxication. "Would you like to join me Victoria?" My mind reeled at the fact of him knowing my name; all I could do was nod my head. And I remember bliss, and then the incredible fire. Fire that over took everything, burning my memories, my life my prison, my body. A never ending torturous burn that made me wish for death.


End file.
